Lola Calwin
Lola Calwin (also known as The Green Queen) is a vampire and a member of the Firelock Coven. She was both a vampire and werewolf until an event happened that made her a full vampire. Originally Lola had died in a miscarriage, but she was reborn in the after-life and has returned to life. Lola has a mysterious personality and often likes to wonder off around the grounds of the house. She spent a lot of time on her own, mainly due to her time being alone in the after-life. She is often a mis-understood character as she can not always understand the reasons for people's actions. Because Lola grew up in the afterlife, she is quite wise as she knows more than others believe. This is because she often spent a lot of time watching over people. She knows a lot about vampires and werewolves. History Born in the afterlife, Lola could watch over living people. As she was only a baby, she grew up in the care of her grandmother, as she was the only person in the afterlife related to her. When Tracy, her mother, died, she looked after Lola until Lola went to meet Jack to take him over to the afterlife. After the connection with her father was made, Lola couldn't go back to the afterlife, and was stuck in limbo with her father. Somehow Lola managed to escape limbo with her father, and was alive for her very first time. Lola decided to test her abilities as she couldn't before, and started experiencing new things. Later on, after Lola and her family got settled, Death came for her. He wanted to take Lola and Tracy back to the afterlife, as they had escaped from him. Lola was took over by Death, but managed to escape him again by the help of Jack, Tracy, Tannith and Carita. Lola then met Kirk Malus and imprinted on him. Doing so, she fell deeply in love with him and then had their first child, Louise Malus-Calwin. Kirk also proposed to her and she accepted, but they are yet to officially tell anyone or make any wedding arrangements. A few months after the birth of her daughter and her father's death, her unknown brother came into contact with her. They fell apart and argued because she hadn't told Lotan about Jack's death. They were then drawn together and met each other in Transylvania. The pair were both merged together into one body and later on split back. When they were split back Lola lost her werewolf side and gained her brother's vampire side. Her brother gained her werewolf side and lost his vampire side. Lola now was a full vampire. Soon, she then gave birth to her two boy twins, Roland and Mason. She realised that they were both opposite in some ways, in the way they both behaved, the way they acted and also the use of their abilities. Lola then realised that she'd lost her additional abilities, soon after being separated from her brother, though the loss was in truth due to a werewolf losing control after her imprint died. Lotan lost his abilities also. Soon after, Lola grew more aware of events elsewhere in the world and how other vampires lived, and she grew the alias known as the "Green Queen". By transforming into the "Green Queen", Lola helped to fight against evil, and killed rogue vampires. She did this in order to stop the secret of vampires from getting out as well as to save lives. As the "Green Queen", she wore her disguise, which is a red hooded jacket, black boots and a green mask that only reveals her eyes and mouth. In disguise of the "Green Queen", Lola seems to be stronger, faster and more skilled at fighting. This is because she still has her werewolf instincts and characteristics although her physical werewolf capabilities have gone. With this advantage, Lola burns her enemies' bodies so that they can't come back to life. However Lola is only able to gain the werewolf traits when she is the "Green Queen", and when she is not in the disguise she only has her normal vampiric traits and abilities. This may be because that she can only emotionally connect to her werewolf side through her alias, or may be the forming of an alter-ego. However this is currently unknown. Upcoming to the battle ahead, Lola was split between sides. The manifestation of her alias began overwhelming her and she planned to help the Children Of The Moon in the battle, instead of her own coven. She then changed her mind, after weighing up the consequences and result that her actions could do. However the manifestation of the "Green Queen" and her thoughts seem to have been different to how Lola usually acts. When she visited a vampire named Seline for advice, Seline revealed using her special gift that Vlad Tepes had created her alter ago of "Green Queen", and that after his death she could now lose control over the alter ego and lose her identity completely, as there was no clear path that could be seen. Vampire Lola is now a full vampire and has golden eyes. As a vampire Lola has light skin that is smooth and soft, which is different from normal human skin and even vampiric skin, but her skintone is different to human skin. Lola has the same vampiric characteristics as most vampires and can move up to speeds of 100 miles per hour. She is so fast then when she runs she leaves behind a blur. Vampires are naturally strong and Lola is strong enough to cripple a car with ease. She is not the strongest or fastest in the coven, as there are many who are bigger and stronger than herself, but she is one of the most beautiful vampires in the coven and even in the world. As she was before half vampire and half werewolf for all of her life until she came to Earth, she was already naturally beautiful, but being a full vampire seems to have enhanced her beauty even more. Special Gifts Mediumship When coming from the after life into the real world, Lola displayed that, like several other vampires and werewolves, she had unique special gifts. She showed that she was capable of seeing and communicating to the dead whilst in the real world. This was a connection that remained with her, from being born in the afterlife, thus allowing her to be able to speak with those who are dead. This gift of mediumship came in handy as she was capable of talking to those who could give her insight to knowledge. She also used the ability to communicate with her mother, which led to Tracy also being revived. Although others believed that Lola would often talk to herself whilst roaming the gardens, she may well have in fact been talking to spirits. Lola has since lost this connection. Agrokinesis A special vampiric or werewolf gift that she possessed was to be able to manipulate the ground and flowers. Although at first she was only able to control, grow and manipulate plants, she was very skilled in doing so and developed this gift to an amazing degree. Later on as the gift developed, she showed that she could control the earth, being able to generate tremmors and sink holes and alter the earth's fertility. She then lost this gift when her ability was removed, alongside the gifts of other vampires. Coven Lola came to be a member in the Firelock Coven. She gained entrance to the coven, as her father was a member. Although unusual for a 'shapeshifter' werewolf to be a part of a coven, instead of a pack, her father was one of the Council members for the coven. Lola joined too, as she lived in the house along with her mother and father. After the death of her father, Lola became more involved and even took over her father's absence of being a council member. The members of the Firelock Coven are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Phoebe Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet Physical Appearance Lola is a naturally beautiful woman and now that she has become a full vampire it has enhanced her beauty, greatly. She is described as being "stunning" and "beautiful". Lola has wavy blonde hair that flows naturally in front of her that matches her majestic golden eyes. Lola seems to be more attractive now she is a full vampire and has soft skin like butter that is said to be more desirable. She is not cold or as pale as other vampires but seems to have a different skin tone than humans. Etymology Lola has various meanings, from meaning "little woman" to "strong woman". This may reflect how Lola is a strong character even for her size. The Spanish meaning shows that it means "sorrow" and the Sanskrit meaning shows it means "moving to and fro", this could show how Lola has moved from the after-life to real life or even how she has moved from being half vampire and half werewolf to being a full vampire. The meaning of "sorrow" could be linked to her grief over losing her father. Her alias of the "Green Queen" could represent many things. The colour green could represent her previous ability of being able to manipulate plants and the earth, as the colour green symbolises life, nature and fertility. The colour green also means balance. This could be of Lola's balance in life, in acceptance of being who she is or what she is. Her name of being a "Queen" could represent her being royalty as a Council member, or being the controller of nature or even the main peace-keeper of the world. "Green Queen" could also mean a young or inexperienced queen, and refer to the fact that she is the youngest member of the Firelock Council. Category:Characters